Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communication systems, and more particularly, to handover into dynamic TDD UL/DL configuration enabled cells and/or CoMP cells.
Background
Wireless communication networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, etc. These wireless networks may be multiple-access networks capable of supporting multiple users by sharing the available network resources. Examples of such multiple-access networks include Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA) networks, Time Division Multiple Access (TDMA) networks, Frequency Division Multiple Access (FDMA) networks, Orthogonal FDMA (OFDMA) networks, and Single-Carrier FDMA (SC-FDMA) networks.
A wireless communication network may include a number of eNodeBs that can support communication for a number of user equipments (UEs). A UE may communicate with an eNodeB via the downlink and uplink. The downlink (or forward link) refers to the communication link from the eNodeB to the UE, and the uplink (or reverse link) refers to the communication link from the UE to the eNodeB.
Enhanced interference management and traffic adaption (eIMTA) is a technology presently under development for wireless communications systems. One goal of eIMTA is to enable dynamic time division duplex (TDD) uplink/downlink (UL/DL) configuration change for traffic adaption. Another goal of eIMTA is to provide interference mitigation with TDD UL/DL reconfiguration.
TDD configuration information is typically supplied in system information block 1 (SIB1). This TDD configuration information may be used by legacy and idle UEs. This TDD configuration information may also be used by all UEs as a reference configuration for Hybrid Automatic Repeat Requests (HARQ) timeline of UL transmission.
In eIMTA, new TDD configuration information may be sent to a UE by explicit Layer 1 (L1) signaling addressed by a group common radio network temporary identifier (RNTI). The L1 signaling to a UE of the new TDD configuration information can change the TDD configuration as often as once every radio frame.
Part of the TDD configuration information may be DL reference configuration information. UEs may use the DL reference configuration to determine the HARQ timeline of DL transmission. This DL reference configuration information may also be changed by the L1 signaling as often as once every radio frame.